The invention relates to power amplifier architecture, and more particular to a circuit module having such power amplifier architecture.
Generally speaking, a conventional scheme is to adopt a power amplifier with a dynamically adjusted power supply to improve the efficiency of the power amplifier. However, as the operating signal bandwidth increases, the efficiency of a supply modulator, used for providing a supply power for the power amplifier, inevitably drops, and thus the overall system efficiency is degraded.
Further, another conventional scheme may adopt a power amplifier with a fixed power supply to improve the system linearity. However, to improve the system linearity, the fixed power supply may be increased, and thus this will sacrifice the system efficiency.